What are the odds?
by SweetCondradiction
Summary: "How can love be the answer to everything? If she really believed that, she would have been already married and pregnant by the time. Of course it was not the case because, she, Hermione Granger, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age", was way too pragmatic to believe in such a futile concept as love." Dramione story, a bit cliché but fun to read. What are the odds that you read it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, all the credit goes to J.K Rowling.

 **A/N** : This is my first story ever. It doesn't take into consideration the epilogue of the saga. The story takes place after Hogwarts. Please, review, it would mean the world the me to know what you think of my story. I don't know how long the story will be but I will try to update it regularly. Moreover, English is not my first language so please, if I do any mistakes, point them out to me. I am also looking for someone who could preview my story before I post the other chapters. And I'm done, I hope you'll enjoy.

-SweetContradiction

Prologue

" _Love. A single word. Four letters. This simple word may seems like any other words but it is the reason behind the majority of the great tragedy, an handful of broken hearts and it is the word that helped those who thought everything was doomed and that life was not worth living, feel alive again. Love can show itself under different forms, whether it is the love a that teenagers feels the moment they lay their eyes, full of hope and naivety, on the person they dream about at night but that last only an instant. It can also be the kind of love that gives people pink cheeks and the impression that their stomach is full of butterflies, ready to fly away to go see the reason of their presence. Or it can be the love that married people feel the day they are bounding themselves to their soul mates._ " She said winking at her best friends. " _Love can be a lot of different thing but one thing is sure, love will always be present, no matter what happen in life, not matter how hard things can get, love will always triumph. I think that the greatest example we can all have today is the love that is present here tonight between Harry and Ginny. The two of them survived a war, managed to convince Ron that it was not that bad that his best friend was involved with his sister and even managed to come out of the wedding preparation intact –And that was the most difficult part of all considering Molly was the one in charge. But seriously, I think we should all raise our glass to the newlyweds! Have a wonderful and long marriage. To Harry and Ginny!_ "

Putting a fake smile on her face and raising her glass in the air while the guest were cheering their love to the bride and groom, Hermione Granger was wondering what the hell was she saying. How can love be the answer to everything? If she really believed that, she would have been already married and pregnant by the time. Of course it was not the case because, she Hermione Granger, "The Brightest Witch of Her Age", was way too pragmatic to believe in such a futile concept as love. As she was returning to her seat with the thought of drowning herself in alcohol, she had the, not necessarily unpleasant surprise, to hear a voice she had not heard in years.

"Long time no see, Granger."

Turning around to see the owner of that voice, she saw the one and only Draco Malfoy. It would be a lie to say that he still looked like he did during their time at Hogwarts. It looked like the five years away from the castle had been magical for him. He seemed taller and stronger not all scrawny and pointy looking as he did in their youths. His blond hair were not covered in gel like they used to but looked like he had just had a quick shag in a broom closet and that he forgot to comb them before coming out. Hermione could affirmed that he was handsome and maybe even shag material, not that she would ever have the guts to tell him. Remembering she needed to answer, she crooked a small smile and looked in his grey eyes.

"Not long enough, Malfoy."

Eying her openly, Draco Malfoy was baffled by the sight in front of his eyes. Beaver girl had certainly changed. Her shape was more defined, or maybe she had always had those wonderful curves but he did not saw them because he was only focussing on her blood or they were just hiding under her baggy clothes. " _That must be it_ ," he thought, "or _otherwise, I must have been blind to not see those curves_." Even with her high pony tail, he could that her hair seemed to be as wild as before, not that is was a problem anymore, it made her look a bit less like a Miss-Know-It-All and more like a real women, the type he seemed to be attracted these days.

"So, Granger, because you look to be enjoying the weeding as much as I do, what do you think about playing a game."

"I AM enjoying the weeding Malfoy. But what kind of game did you had in head?"

"What are the odds, Granger that you'll pay with me?

She looked at him warily and nodded.

"Ok so we count up to three, then if we say the same number afterward, you play with me, if not, I won't bother you any longer, deal?"

"Deal"

Looking in each other eyes, they started to count.

"1, 2,3, 1"

And just like that, with a simple game, Hermione Granger was beginning to love the wedding a bit more, yes love.

 **A/N:** Et voilà! So this is only the prologue but I promise that there will be more actions to come in the next chapters. Don't forget to follow, review and to press the favorite buttons!

-SweetContradiction


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I, unfortunately, do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, all credits goes to the great J.K Rowling.

 **A/N:** Thank you so much to all the people who read the story! You can't imagine how happy it makes me. A very special thank you to those who follow the story and those who put it in their favorite. I am still looking for a sweet soul who would like to correct my text before I publish it. Once again, English is not my first language, so please, if you find any mistakes, can you tell them to me? I hope you'll the first official chapter of "What are the Odds"

-SweetContradiction

Let the Game Begin

" _It was not that bad, Malfoy,"_ laughed Hermione, _"it's not as if she actually kissed you."_

" _That's it Granger, laugh. It's not you who had just been groped by a old, ugly lady, that smells like she had hidden onions in that big ass of her by the way!"_ Draco answered loud enough for the "cougar" to hear him.

" _Aunt Muriel is not that bad, stop acting so childish,"_ replied Hermione, still laughing her heart off.

She could actually admit that she might have been mean a bit. Asking Draco to go and Dance with Aunt Muriel when the lady only wanted to have a bit of action with a younger model. _"She's way too old for that anyway"_ Hermione thought with a shrug. However, the scene that took place in front of her eyes had been a pretty funny one. Instead of dancing normally, Draco and Muriel seemed to fight more than anything else. Honestly, she could declare the old aunt the winner, she did indeed, had a good feel of the gorgeous blond. The only thing that had not been touched must have been the blond's lips and that was only because he was taller than Muriel. Starting to feel sorry for him, Hermione stop laughing and went closer to the sulking man.

Putting a hand on his arm, the brunette said "Ok I'm sorry; it was not an ok thing to do."

Brushing her excuses with a shrug, he smirked at her and whispered in her ear: "That's ok Granger, the game is still on, I still have the opportunity to make you squirm."

Gulping, Hermione nodded.

"So, I guess it's my turn. What are the odds that you go on the table and start to dance suggestively?"

"No, never Malfoy, I can't do that."

"You know the game, if you don't want to play; you have to face a consequence and I can assure you it would be a lot worse than dancing on a table"

Hermione was thinking, she was sure at 100% that it was not a good idea to dance on a table. First of all, all her friends were present and she was sure that if she started to dance, a lot of people would see her. She was a terrible dancer. She never got the twist that make people move like real dancer. She was more the kind of dancer that looked like they were doing an epilepsy crisis than anything else. But at the same time, if she quitted now, Draco would go away ans she would be alone again, drinking her sorrow. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head and looked at him.

"1"

"That's the Granger I know, ok so let's count"

"1, 2, 3, 2"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Draco looked at Hermione who had her head in her hand. If he was being honest, she looked a little bit pitiful. He was about to tell her that she was not oblige to do it when he spotted Aunt Muriel looking at him like if he was a piece of meat she was thinking of eating.

"Come on Granger, get on the table, I'm kind of looking forward for your little dance.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione bent down, taking her heels off. If she was going to dance on the freaking table, she would certainly make sure she would not fall down and make a bigger idiot of herself. She then grabbed a chair, raising a foot to it and then putting her other on. She was nit even on the table yet and people were starting to look in her direction. " _They must think I'm about to do announce something of do another stupid speech''_

Taking another inspiration, she looked right into Malfoy's eyes and without hesitation, got on the table. She closed her eyes and started to dance.

She was free and she kind of loved it.

Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for the lack of updating…I'll try to be better in the future. There were many things happening in my life so… Review, like and follow!

Love you all,

-SweetContradiction


End file.
